You Saved My Life
by asdfghjll
Summary: While at the beach, Sam ends up almost drowning, that is until she is saved by a certain dork. Seddie. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first off, thanks for clicking on this story and hopefully you'll read it lol, and it's the first chapter so it's a little short since it's kinda like the intro, but please review if you want me to continue, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sam's POV

"Carly hurry up! You don't need to curl your freaking hair! We're going to the beach!"

"Yes I do! I'm not going in the water anyways!"

"Yeah, well, at this rate we're not gonna get there until tomorrow!" Why does she have to be so freaking girly? What's wrong with just putting your hair up?

"Wait!" she yelled frustrated. Not as frustrated as me though.

"If you don't come down within the next 30 seconds I'm gonna put your cell phone in the garbage disposal!" I said threateningly.

"No! I'm coming!" she said running out of the bathroom.

"Finally, you're slower than my Aunt Maggie when she was trying to get that piece of gum out of her hair, she spent hours trying to pull it out when she could've just taken 2 seconds to cut it out."

"This is why I don't wanna meet your family," she said with a weird look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go before Lewbert kills your brother & Freddork for being down there for so long," I said heading out the door. "Then again…"

"Sam," Carly groaned as we made our way down to the lobby.

"Mom! I don't need this much sunscreen! I'll be fine!" said the dork as his mom practically turned him pure white from all the sunscreen she put on him.

"Do you want skin cancer?!" she asked him.

"Well if you put anymore sunscreen on me I'll be in danger of getting a cold."

"And I'll have a big bowl of chicken soup and Tylenol waiting for you!"

"Dude you look like a marshmallow," I said laughing at him.

"This isn't funny Pucket," he said throwing me a glare.

"Looks pretty funny to me," I said walking by him.

"Great, now Freddie, how are you not gonna get your sunscreen on the seats of my car?" asked Spencer.

"Good question, why don't you ask my mom," he said before glaring at her.

"Freddie Benson don't you make that face at me! And I have just the thing, plastic seat covers! I wouldn't want you sitting on those filthy seats anyway," she said holding up a huge, clear plastic thing.

"I think today's the day you're finally gonna get a girlfriend," I said sarcastically and he shot me a death glare.

"Can we please go to the beach now?!" yells Carly.

"Yeah, and quickly, before Lewbert comes back," Spencer says plainly and we all started walking out until Freddie's mom grabbed his wrist.

"Mom-let-go!" he yells struggling to get out of her grip until she finally lets go.

"Stay safe! Remember to call me every hour!" she said as we finally got out the door.

"Your mom really needs a boyfriend," I say as soon as we get in the car.

At the beach

"Well, I'm gonna go work on my tan," says Carly as soon as we get there.

"Hot chick over there, I'll be back later," says Spencer with a really stupid look on his face.

"Aren't you gonna go in the water?" asked Freddie after I just walked along the shore there for 10 minutes.

"I don't really want to right now," I said.

"Okay, but your missing out," he said while walking around in the water.

Why don't I wanna go in you ask? Well the reason is quite simple-I can't swim. As much as I wanted to learn how, I didn't. Well, maybe I could learn today. Probably not one of my best ideas, but it's worth a shot.

I began to slowly walk in. This stuff is freaking cold. I started to look around for anyone who was watching me, and the only person who was, was the dork.

"Yeah Sam!" he cheered jokingly.

"Oh shut up," I yelled back.

I went in farther until the water reached just at my shoulders. Then I took one more step but I couldn't find the ground under my feet, it's like I walked off a 3 foot cliff and never touched the ground, and before I knew it, my head was under water, and I couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, you guys are the best, as a reward for your kindness, here's big jar full of imaginary cookies! lol so enjoy your cookies, and the story, and please keep reviewing, I have some imaginary brownies! x)**

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Yeah Sam!" I cheered jokingly as she made her way into the water. Why is she going so slowly though, I mean, it's Sam, the person who ate an entire ham in less than 15 minutes. I guess the water just takes time to get used to.

"Oh shut up," she yelled as she went in deeper. Then all of a sudden her head just went completely beneath the water. You've gotta be kidding me.

"Sam I know you're faking! You can cut the act!" There's no way way she _couldn't_ be faking, I mean, it's Sam.

She still didn't appear at the surface after about 40 seconds, how can she hold her breath that long?

"Sam?" I yelled one more time. She still didn't come up to the surface.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _I thought before going after her. I couldn't see underwater, I mean I always see it in all those movies and people act like it's no big deal, but for me it actually _hurt_, and aside from all the stinging, I still couldn't see because everything is blurry, I mean it's not like the water is crystal clear.

When I got to where Sam was I looked over the surface trying to find her body under the water, and once I finally did I had to close my while trying to get her in my arms. At first I had no idea what to do, but I managed to grab her wrist and pull her up. Her face was beyond pale and she was obviously unconscious. I got her to the shore as fast as I could but she wasn't breathing.

"Carly?! Spencer?!" I yelled but they were nowhere in sight, and neither was my cell phone. Then just what I needed; it started raining-hard. I looked around for a life guard but then I realized there was none. I officially hate this beach. I looked down at Sam and crashed my lips against hers in attempt to get her breathing again like in all those movies they show, and pressed down at her chest several times. She still wasn't moving, so I had to do it all over again. It took about five attempts at it until she finally started coughing out water and then breathing.

"Freddie?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open. Thank god. "What happened?" she asked before she slowly sat up and started coughing again.

"You almost drowned in the water," I said calmly.

"What? But I don't even remember going in the water," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Well you did, and apparently you can't swim too well," I said grinning.

"So how is it raining? When we got here there wasn't a single cloud."

"Don't ask me, I'm not a weather man you know."

"Wait, where's Carly and Spencer?" I said looking around.

"That's what I've been wondering too," he said looking around.

"I think we should get out of this rain before we both get the flu or something," she suggested as the rain soaked both our bodies.

"Good point," I said standing up and offering her my hand, surprisingly she took it.

"But how are we gonna get anywhere without Carly or Spencer around?" she all of a sudden asked.

"I have no idea, let's just look for them for now."

Sam's POV

Right now I am beyond freezing, I feel like I've been put in a swimming pool with water from Antarctica and left there for a week. I bet even my goosebumps have goosebumps. Okay that probably sounded very strange. Point is, I'm practically freezing to death, and the rain is only making it worse.

"Sam, you look like you're about to pass out from the cold," he said suddenly.

"I wonder why," I said through my teeth, afraid they would start chattering if I let them open.

"Maybe they're in the car waiting for us, and even if they aren't, at least we can stay in there where it's actually dry."

"Don't you think Spencer would have enough brains to lock the car? Even he can't be that idiotic," I pointed out.

"Sam, it's Spencer, the same guy who left his keys in his motorcycle."

"Good point, so where did they park the car again?"

"I have no idea," he sighed.

"Well this day just gets better and better," I said sarcastically.

"Yup," he muttered.

* * *

**How was it? Too fluffy? Or was it actually good? Just press that pretty little review button! love ya! x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So again, thanks for all the reviews, I never actually thought that this story would get this many, or any for that matter, so thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter x)**

* * *

Sam's POV

This is officially the worst day of my life, even worse than that time my mom forgot to feed the cat and, well, you don't wanna know. On the bright side, at least I'm not dead, so it's probably a good idea to say thanks right now.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said sorta quietly, it's not everyday I say thanks to the dork.

"For what?" he asked like he had no idea.

"For saving my life," I said even quieter, why was this so awkward?

"Anytime," he said grinning, I still didn't look him in the eyes though, I just stared at my flip-flops as I walked across the sand. Did I mention I now hate flip-flops? These things hurt, and the sand constantly gets in them which just kills my feet, it's almost like stepping on glass, I mean without the bleeding.

"Ouch!" I cried out. I just had to talk, well not talk, but think. Something really sharp just got into my flip-flop.

"What happened?" Freddie asked a little worried.

"Something got into my shoe," I said taking it off just to find a piece of green glass with blood on it. "Would it kill to throw these things away instead of just throwing them in the sand?!" I yelled.

"Well it's from a beer bottle, most likely they were drunk," he pointed out.

"Well they should get drunk somewhere else!" I yelled still mad. He just made a slight chuckle.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Who said it was?"

"Well you laughed!"

"No I didn't, I was just clearing my throat," he lied.

"Oh just shut up," I said elbowing him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For lying," I said simply. "Ugh where is the freakin' car!" I yelled getting frustrated at the weather. Stupid rain. He shrugged.

"Wait, don't you have your cellphone with you?" I asked suddenly.

"I lost it," he muttered.

"Really? What else could possibly go wrong? I nearly drowned, Carly and Spencer are nowhere in sight, we can't find the car, it's raining, freezing cold, my foot is bleeding, and now you've lost your cellphone?! Ugh!"

"Sam, calm down, let's just try to find Carly, Spencer, or the car."

"Fine, let's just get out of this rain," I sighed.

We had to walk for about half an hour before, finally, we found the car.

"Please be unlocked, please be unlocked..." I muttered crossing my fingers. Freddie pulled the handle, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked," he groaned.

"Ugh! Why did Spencer have to choose today to use his brain!" I yelled.

"Maybe they couldn't find the car either and tried to head home or something," he finally said.

"We might as well just try to walk home, or find a taxi somewhere, or find a pay phone and try to call them, oh wait, we don't have any money. Guess we can just walk home."

Carly's POV

Where the hell is everyone? I was just trying to find a good place to work on my tan and right when I did, it started raining?! What the heck?! I hate rain, I hate it sooo much right now, and the driest place I could find was in the woods where the trees blocked out some of the rain. I've now been walking to who knows where for about and hour now, but then I tripped on a root of a tree and fell flat on my face. I don't even wanna get up now. I'm too tired and cold, I can't even feel my arms and legs anymore. I laid there for about 10 minutes until I felt something crawl across my skin; oh god. I screeched at the top of my lungs when I saw spider the size of my palm sit there on my leg. Right now I was freaking out, it looked so unbelievable gross and nearly gave me a heart attack when I tried to hit it off my leg with my hand. Now I was shaking and wide awake. That thing scared me half to death. I stood up frantically and just started running in attempt to get out of these woods and somewhere...less frightening. And dry.

I only looked at my feet afraid of stepping on anything gross...or alive. Next thing I knew I ran into something really sticky that went all over my face- a spiderweb. I screamed again and frantically tried to get the disgusting thing off my face.

"Eww, eww, eww..." I yelled panicking and brushing my hands threw my hair frantically afraid there'd be a spider in it. I officially hate spiders, and this is the worst day ever. I bet Sam, Freddie, and Spencer are all fine and probably went back to the apartment. My dry, safe, warm apartment. Which also has food. Oh god, I just had to think that, now it feels like my stomach is eating itself, and now I feel like throwing up just thinking that. Ugh, what the hell do I do? I probably ran all the way to Canada by now.

Then all of a sudden I slipped and fell, into dirty, disgusting, mud.

"Ugh! I don't deserve this!" I screamed out of pure frustration. What if I never find my way back? And I get eaten alive by animals? And my hair! My poor, poor hair. Now I'm on the verge of tears.

"Can this day get any worse?!" I yelled up to the sky as if I were talking to someone and then tried to sit against a tree but ended up hitting the back of my head on it. I had to ask.

* * *

**So thanks for reading, and remember to press the attractive green & white button, it makes me write faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Carly's POV

This is hopeless, I'm gonna end up dying alone in these stupid woods. How the heck is it so...big? It's like a never ending maze. A horrible, miserable maze. I could hardly see anything now, the darkness had invaded the area with the only light coming from the moon, but that was even getting blocked out by trees. This is like a horror movie; I wouldn't be surprised if a werewolf jumped out in front of me right now.

Suddenly I heard something a little farther step on some leaves; _here comes the part with the werewolf. _Then a pair of glowing eyes stared right at mine. I froze right there, but then I realized it was just a deer. I wonder if it's possible to die from getting scared half to death twice.

I walked for at least another two hours, I think my legs just about dead. I wonder what time is it, probably somewhere between, well, I truly have no idea, but I was beyond tired.

I leaned my back against a tree that didn't seem too...disgusting, and attempted to fall asleep. _Why me?_

Sam's POV

"Okay, we've been walking for hours, it's getting impossible to see, I'm practically starving, my legs are so tired I can't even feel them anymore, and I'm so cold that I think I've lost all feeling-don't you think it's time we take a break?" I asked, right now we were walking across the beach again, we had found a dirt road, followed it, and all it did was making us waste all our energy because we just walked in a gigantic circle. This beach has to be really far away if we can't find as much as a decent street. I will never trust Spencer again.

"I guess, but don't you think we should find something to eat first?" he asked. Yeah, sure I was hungry, but I can't walk another step.

"Not unless you want me to pass out, I think we're pretty far from any type of food or water." It's so ironic how we can be at a beach but be dying of dehydration, I mean we're like surrounded by water, but we can't drink any of it.

I then just fell to my knees and laid down in the sand not caring what I was laying on, and Freddie did the same, except without falling to his knees.

The Next Morning

I woke up that morning strangely comfortable, I didn't really want to open my eyes and come back to the horrible reality of being stuck on a beach practically starving, but who knows, maybe it was all a really horrible dream, maybe I'm actually at Carly's house, and I fell asleep on her couch.

I opened my eyes just see that I was on the beach, but my head was resting on Freddie's chest. Crap. Okay, well I do have an excuse, and he's probably not even awake...I hope.

I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, thank god. I slowly got up trying not to wake him up. I'm sorta surprised he doesn't snore.

So what am I supposed to do now? It's not like at Carly's place where I can just eat and then watch TV until she wakes up. I'm surprisingly an early riser.

Oh god, now I'm starving, not to mention how badly I need a drink; if only this water were safe to drink. Wait a minutes, isn't seaweed edible? Well, here goes nothing, unless I can find a fish of course, I doubt it though.

I started walking up to the water looking for a piece that didn't look to gross, it all did though, but right now I'm starving so whatever.

I slowly lifted up a small piece out of the water and gagged at the thought of eating it. _Okay Sam, just pretend it's bacon. _I took the smallest bit possible and immediately spit it out; this stuff is disgusting! Guess I'll have to eat it though, and ignore the taste. I swallowed it whole and then started coughing a little but then got over it.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Holy crap Benson, you almost scared me to death."

"Yeah, so, again, what are you doing?"

"Something," I said simply.

"I would've never guessed, but seriously, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Trying to eat seaweed, it's disgusting." He made a grossed out face.

"You really are hungry," he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Benson, would you rather starve?" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To look for something a little more appetizing."

"Like what, it's not like there's a ton of food just waiting for you to find it." If I'm lucky, food will fall out of the sky right like in the tv shows. Nope, no food.

"No, but maybe some berries are somewhere in the woods, and maybe we can even find Carly or Spencer.

"Yeah, you still believe in miracles," I muttered.

* * *

So I hope you liked it, and if any of you have eaten seaweed before and it actually tastes good, sorry, because I've never had it before and that idea just came, so, yeah, and also I'm sorta stuck on what should happen to Spencer, so if you have any ideas, I would really appreciate it, and I'll mention you guys in the next chapter, and also please review, I love hearing what you guys think of the story, I usually end up smiling, but enough of me blabbing, bye! x)


	5. Chapter 5

**So first off I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've had a major writer's block and I haven't really been in the best situations lately, I mean this week has literally been the worst week of my life, no joke. Anyway, thanks for all the people who reviewed and gave ideas, and I promise to include Spencer in the next chapter, I'm still having a little trouble fitting him into the story, but thanks for all the people who've helped. So hopefully this chapter doesn't suck, I wrote it at like 2 am so I'm pretty tired, but still please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned iCarly.**

* * *

Sam's POV

We were wandering around the woods which frankly were right beside the beach in search of something edible, or drinkable-if that's even a word. This whole situation just doesn't make sense, I mean, it's a beach, not a deserted island, how can we possibly get so lost? Then again it was where Spencer picked, and he always chooses the strangest places to go. Like his idea of a party was watching football with Socko while singing along and dancing to the same song for two hours, but aside from Spencer being a complete idiot, there's a lot more to think about. I wonder where Carly is, I bet she's watching girly cow with Wendy or something, or she actually cares about us and is pacing around the room nervously after calling the police to come find us or something along those lines, either way, she's probably having a much better time than me. I wonder if I'll actually die here, I just feel so pathetic, I mean it's the _beach_, well actually the woods, but the woods are part of the beach, so it still counts.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone suddenly yell, and I immediately looked at Freddie.

"What happened?!" I yelled trying to figure out what was wrong with him, then I found the problem. On his leg was a snake who's head had to be at _least_ four inches wide, and it was biting him.

"Oh god, okay, umm, just hold still," I said and tried to find a place to grab it, that thing actually scares me.

I hesitated but grabbed it's head and tried to force the teeth open, I actually ended up using too much force and accidently broke it's jaw. Well I think I did, because I heard something snap and the snake suddenly stopped fighting.

I quickly dropped it actually feeling a little bad for the snake, but that thing creeps me out too much to hold it. I then turned my attention to the snakes victim.

"Are you okay?"Well that was a pretty stupid question.

"That depends on what you mean by okay," he said with a painful expression on his face as he grasped the spot where he was bitten.

"Is it poisonous?" I asked looking at the dead body in disgust.

"I don't think so, but god this hurts," he said wincing.

'Okay, umm, ugh I don't know what to do!" I said panicking as I saw blood pouring out of his leg. "Just keep your hand on the bite until it stops bleeding!" I quickly said.

"I think I could've figured that out," he said his voice still filled with pain.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know?!" Great, now we're both panicking.

"Well, at least we can eat the snake now," I said trying to calm down.

"Yeah, if we would have a fire!"

"Well why can't we make one? I'm sure there's plenty of wood here, and your mom did make you go to the survival camp for two weeks so you probably figured out how to do that."

"Still, it's a snake..."

"This isn't a five star resort Fredward! Do you want to survive or not?!" He just sighed and nodded.

"Good, now stay here, I'm gonna go try to find some wood," I said before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he said as I started walking away.

"What?" I asked turning around groaning.

"What if you get lost or something?"

"I don't think I can get anymore lost than I already am."

"Still..."

"I won't go to far," I explained.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, promise."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, again, I was pretty tired when I wrote this & I'm still trying to get through my writer's block, and please review and if possible give me a few ideas, it would really make my day, and would probably help make this week a whole lot better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I tried to make this one a little longer, hopefully some people are still reading this story, and I also put in Spencer's POV in this one like I promised and I also wanna thank everyone who's helped me with ideas for Spencer & getting over my writer's block: GemmaUzumaki, Flutter360 , crazy-apple94, and natyrox97-Thank you guys so much, you really helped. **

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, seddie would've happened already, and creddie would've never existed in the first place.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Sunny beach, hot babe, it can't get better than this. I start walking up to her as she looks around with a frustrated look plastered on her face. Her messy blond locks of hair flew around her head as she tried to keep it out of her face, but miserably failing due to the sudden strong wind.

"Hey, I'm Spencer," I said trying to make my voice sound as cool as possible.

"Alicia," she said plainly, still not making any eye contact.

I started to wonder why she was even out here, this is one of the most unknown beaches ever, every other time I've been here there was never anyone else here.

"So what brings you to this beach?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well me and my boyfriend were driving to this other beach for a party but then we got in a fight and he decided to dump me out here."

"Harsh, well I could always give you a ride home," I said hoping she'd actually make some eye contact with me.

"Actually, could you drive me to the party?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, but first I need to get to my car."

"Great, let's go then," she said before we both headed towards the car.

"Well, here it is!" I said looking at the old car.

"Great, let's go," she said as if she were late for something. I put my hand in my right pocket and searched for the keys, I couldn't find them.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I started searching the other pocket.

"I just can't seem to find the keys, but don't worry, we'll get there...soon enough." I muttered the last part. She ignored me and started walking off in another direction.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled catching up to her.

"What?" she said with a suddenly mean voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for something to eat, I'm starving," she said walking towards the side of the beach where the woods began.

"I can help! I went on a camping trip with my friend's cousin's grandma once and we got lost for a day!"

"Fine, but you better actually help."

Alicia's POV

Who knew a guy could be this annoying. I've gotta get him off my back.

I began looking for edible plants, I found some mushrooms but I could tell they were poisonous since I used to be a camp counselor, but this gave me another idea.

"Hey! I think I found some food!" I yelled to the guy as I pulled the mushrooms harshly out of the ground.

"Here, eat these," I said handing them to him.

"What about you? Didn't you say you were starving?"

"I already ate some," I lied.

"Cool," he said before taking a large bite from one of them, and then quickly eating the rest.

It only took about half an hour for the mushrooms to take affect, I mean they weren't poisonous enough to kill him, but they did have an effect.

Spencer's POV

Holy crap my head hurts so bad, it's like someone tried to cram 5 brains in there, but that's not the only thing that hurts, my stomach does too; it's like it was continuously kicked by an angry Sam when she didn't get her ham, and I may just be acting like a drama queen, but it's like I lost all my energy in less than an hour, actually about thirty minutes, but then again I don't know the time.

"H-hey Alicia, are you sure those mushrooms were safe to eat, I feel kinda sick..." I said trailing off as everything began to get dark around me.

"Yeah, totally, I've eaten them my whole life," she said smoothly.

"A-are you sure cause' I.." I stopped mid-sentence due to everything becoming back and my head feeling even worse, and finally my knees bent as I fell to the ground.

Sam's POV

The truth was, the fire wood wasn't why I left, it was because of Freddie. His face after that snake bite, it was just filled with pure agony, and I just couldn't take it anymore, but I might aswell look for the wood, but it'll probably take forever to find anything dry right after it rained.I can't believe I used to actually like the rain, well actually I kinda still do, despite all the things that happened. Rain is just so...calm. I mean there aren't any bugs around, you don't get blinded and burned by the sun, and I've always pictured that one moment where you're dancing in the rain laughing and then finally share the perfect kiss with 'the one'. To bad that'll never happen to me.

Once again, my thoughts were interupted, but this time by my own clumsiness. I fell to the ground after getting my foot caught under a tree root and felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

_Okay, no worries Sam, just walk it off._

I tried to stand but only managed to get halfway up before falling back to the muddy ground.

I hope I didn't break it, but from the looks of it, there's a pretty good chance.

_Holy crap this hurts like hell!_

It was hard not to scream from all the pain; the worst injury I've ever gotten was when I fell of the swing in 2nd grade and almost broke my arm, but even that didn't hurt this bad.

Then something even more painful came to mind-Freddie.

I can't believe I let him down like this, I could be the reason we die out here. It's all my fault. I probably deserve to die now, but he doesn't, he never did anything wrong, and I'm the reason we're out here in the first place.

My heart feels like it was stabbed fifty times and then sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

I don't even care about this whole being tough thing anymore, it doesn't matter right now, and I'm here all alone, I might as well just cry.

With that I let the tears come streaming down my face, but somehow there was still that paranoid part of me thinking 'you're gonna get caught!'.

Freddie's POV

Half an hour has past and still no sign of Sam...or relief. The bite was still as painful as when I got it, which makes no sense, it should've worn off by now...unless-no, it can't be, I checked...most of it.

I picked up the dead snake, not really caring how disgusting it was at the moment.

I examined it carefully before momentarily freezing; the snake had two white rings around it's neck-it was poisonous.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And please review, those are the best, and they make me write faster ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's definitely been a while, but I haven't given up the story. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I just could not write this story, I've actually only been able to update one of my stories lately so I'm really sorry about that, and I hope you guys don't think the chapter is too bad, I had to kinda force myself to write it since I'm sorta stuck.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I probably wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I laid there trying to ignore the pain, but it's nearly impossible to. It's like one of those stomach aches where no matter what you do to try and ignore it, it just sends you a sharp stab of pain.

Why'd this have to happen to us? Have we ever done anything as bad as to deserve this? And aside from my ankle, what about Freddie? It's like that sixth sense that always tells you something is wrong. Very wrong.

_Okay Sam, you've gotta at least try to get back there._

I started to try to stand up and just stand on one leg, but I'm not exactly the most coordinated person of all, so I'd probably loose my balance within the first ten seconds.

I sat back down and looked for some sort of stick I could lean on. Fortunately, I found one, even though it was disgusting and wet, but what does that matter right now?

It took me a while to gain my balance, but I finally started walking a little.

I wasn't exactly the best with directions, but in cases like these, it's like a GPS takes over my mind.

I found my way back fairly quickly considering the condition I'm in, but when I finally found Freddie a huge wave of relief came over me, for a moment at least.

"Freddie? Are you okay?" I asked completely ignoring my ankle at the moment and I practically fell into his arms.

"Not really," he said as I sat beside him.

"What happened?" I asked as the relief vanished and was replaced with worry. Apparently my sixth sense was right.

"The snake, it was poisonous," he asked as calmy as he could, but I could tell he was hiding the pain.

"What? Why didn't you do something? Like in those movies where you just...suck the poison out," I said the last part awkwardly, it just seemed like a strange thing to say for some reason.

"It was too late by the time I realized it was poisonous, it already went throughout my body," he explained and my eyes started getting watery. What if he died? How could I possibly live with myself then?

"Well if it went throughout your whole body, then why aren't you..." I couldn't bring myself to say the last part, it was just too painful to even think of saying.

"Dead?" he asked finishing my sentence and I just looked down.

"The snake's species isn't known for attacking people, just small animals, so the venom would naturally take longer to kill a person, so I've probably got a few hours left," he said trying to keep a steady voice.

"A few hours? Freddie! We need to get you to a hospital!" I yelled now panicking and tears started streaming down my face.

"We've been stuck here for days, you might as well just save your energy for when you need it, you'll be a lot better off without me here to hold you down," he said trying to calm me down even though he was the one who was dying.

"Hold me down? Freddie! You're the reason I'm even trying to survive anymore! I'm not in the best condition either! My ankle broke out in the woods, I'm practically starving to death, and I'm covered in mud and rain! And I'm not just gonna sit around as you lay here dying and knowing that it's all my fault..."

"Fine, just go try to find help, I'll wait here," he said looking down before I began walking away.


End file.
